Gem High: Year Two
H-hello peeps! Welcome to the one and only fabulus 1<3's Gem High Roleplay! As some of you may know, Gem High was my first ever and most popular RP I've hosted. Due to popular demand, I have decided to make a year two. I do warn you, this RP will be slightly more compicated than last year, so be prepared fellow peeps. This is a free join RP, but that still means you need to ask, okie? Have good time, and make sure you follow the rules.' Any rule breaking will lead to immidiate expultion. '''THANK YOU!!! 'ALSO, FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO WERE IN TOWN OF PERCY, THIS IS ALL BEFORE TOWN OF PERCY, MKAAAAY?!?!?' RULES *NO killing plx *Bad words must be censored ;) *No thing too sexual, there might be kids RPing with us ^ ^; *'I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO WRITE IN BOLD!!!' *All other wiki RPing rules apply. THANK YOU~! SIGN UP PEEPS!!!! -Just put you're character's name {and the owner in ( ).}. Then, put if they are Popular (very "hip" or cool), Semi Popular (Sort of Popular), '''Neutral (not any of the listed)'Anti Popular (NOT popular AT ALL). DONT FORGET TO PUT A LINK! 'Example: - Stormy the Echidna ('neutral) and Euphoria Bean (semi-popular) Angelo the Mink (Popular) '''Henry the Wolf (Teacher, neutural) '''OWNED BY 1<3. -Rage the Hedgehog(Popular) Owned by Rage the Hedgehog - Alinoa The Cat (Popular)/ Tesla The Hedgehog (Semi-popular)/ Martin Newell The Hedgehog (Popular) Alphonse Uprising -Koyuki Crosslayer (Anti-Popular),Justin Leston(Semi-Popular) AngelFlames - River the Echidna (Neutral), Elias the Echidna (doesn't attend the school, anti-popular) - Upsilon the Mink (Anti-Popular), Theta the Mink (Neutral), Sigma the Mink (Semi-Popular), owned by SA3 -Hedge Blackstone - - - - - - GET YOUR CLASSES! General Math With Mr. Peet -One:Rage The Hedgehog -Two:Koyuki -Three:Justin -Four: Euphoria Bean -Five: Alinoa The Cat Six:Hedge Black stone -Seven: -Eight: -Nine: -Ten: -Eleven: -Twelve: -Thirteen: Honors Math With Mr. Wolf -1: Tesla The Hedgehog -2: Stormy the Echidna -3: -4: -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -13: Language Arts With Mrs. Deener -1:Koyuki -2:Justin -3: -4: -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -12: -13: Honors Lanuage Arts With Mr. Marcus -1:Rage the Hedgehog -2: Tesla -3:Justin -4: Stormy -5: Alinoa The Cat -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -12: -13: BAND with Mr.Osko -1:Justin -2:Koyuki -3: -4: -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -13: SPANISH with Mr. Rios -Justin - Stormy - - - - - - FRENCH With Mrs. Ehjeh -Koyuki -Stormy - Alinoa The Cat - - - - - Machinery Wich Mr. Fech -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Stormy -Hedge Blackstone - - - - Potions and Further Sciences With Ms. Tod - Tesla -Koyuki -Stormy - Alinoa -Hedge Blackstone - - - Track With Mr. Kingsley -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Justin - Alinoa - - - - Computers and Tech With Mrs. Marina -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Koyuki - Stormy -Hedge blackstone - - - - - THE DAY BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL YEAR TWO EACH USER WILLHAVE HIS/HER OWN SECTION: 'Rage the Hedgehog' Rage just learned he had to go to school here if he wanted to live here. He wasn't very happy about it, but he agreed. He went to the orientation of Gem High, and thought it might be a good school. The day before school starts, he pretty much just chilled out and drank root beer. 'Alphonse Uprising' So it was summer time, all through the night, nobody was stirring... well, except for Tesla in his Koenigsegg! HAH! "Dashing through the road, in my Koenigsegg, the fastest car in the world, because why not?" Tesla sang in rhythm of Jingle Bells, your average Xmas song. Tesla was decided to go to his warehouse so he can work on it and STUFF! 'Oneheart (Stormy and Euphoria)' Stormy had just applied to her new High School and into her new home. Even tho everyone was supposed to be having their second year, Stormy was too late and had to start her year where a lot of peeps already knew eachother. She went outside to play some basketball after packing everything into her room. Over the summer, Euphoria had found out Hazel and her siser were moving to a town called Percy. She had lost both Tesla and Euphoria's phone numbers, so Hazel had her sister Megami send Euphoria a letter. Euphoria wrote back giving Hazel her phone number, but after that Euphoria had gotten a letter saying that Hazel could no longer be freinds with Euphoria, and Euphoria was confused and heartbroken. The most mysterious thing was how sloppy the writing was for Hazel.... While playing, Stormy got tired after a while. She went back into her house and took a shower to clean herself up. She looked through her droors for a T-Shirt and some shorts, but she had forgotten to was clothes. All she had was a light blue top and navy blue skirt. "What?! Where's everything-oh. I'd better put this on...geez I must not have worn this in years...I'd better go and wash." Stormy said, getting dressed as she went outside with her clothes. Once she was done putting them in the washer, she looked to the beautiful day outside. "Hmm...Maybe I should take a walk." Stormy smiled, walking off to go wlak around the park. Stormy walked around the park. She was very embarassed to be dressed to girly, but then she remembert that's what girls 'were supposed to do' and felt much better. Stormy was quickly spotted by Sally Acorn, a second year just like Stormy. Sally loved the blue, and saw right through Stormy to he tomboy side. So much potential...this will earn me much more popularity... Sally thought. "Hey, girl!" Sally said, walking up to Stormy and waving to her. Stormy loooked around, then realizing she was the one being waved to. "H-hello?" Stormy said back. "You're like soooo pretty!" Sally said, touching Stormy's hair and touching the soft silk of Stormy's flowing shirt. "I'm'' Princess'' Sally Alicia Acorn~" Sally said, expecting a bow. "U-um, your majesty...I am ...Stormy Lina Aquawater. "Stormy said, bowing. "Oh, no need to bow! Just call me Sally, I want us to be besties, okay?" Sally winked to Stormy, grabbing her arm. "Wow, really? D-do you go to Gem High?" Stormy asked. "Do I go to Gem High?" Sally giggled."I am the queen ''of Gem High~!" Sally said, taking Stormy over to her freinds. "You like ''have to come over with me and my buddies, they'll just love you~!" "U-uh, okay!" Stormy said. A group of mixed guys and girls sat in a group surrounding a table talking and laughing. Ovbiously the popular group. "Guuuuys! Everyone shutup! This is Stormy, everyone call her Sorra!" Sally said, giving a small hug to Stormy. Sorra??? Stormy thought. Well, it can't be that bad, I mean, these are the popular kids so they all must have nicknames... "''Hey Sorra.." they said waving to Stormy. They knew she would special, she had a nickname... "H-hi everyone." Stormy said, then looked at her black watch with red highlights. "Oh no! I have to go, I guess I'll see you guys at school Monday!" Stormy said. "What is ''that?" Sally said disgusted. "Oh, no. Just no. No no no no no....ugly watch, so boy-ish. Take mine!" Sally said. Stormy put her watch awy, putting on a sparkling pink and green one Sally gave her. "Oh, so cute!" Sally said. "Bye!" Sally gave Stormy a big hug. Stormy left, going home. When Stormy got home, her clothes were ready.She put them back and went to her room to get into her PJs.Then she went to sleep.Ah, can't wait for school Monday...Ah, can't wait for school Monday... ''Stormy thought. 'AngelFlames' Koyuki was finishing her book,realizing she had applied for Gem High.Justin was already finishing his last math problem Koyuki made him do.Koyuki and Justin went outside of their house,taking a stroll around the neighborhood they moved into.Justin and Koyuki had moved into the neighborhood recently,then living with together for the rest of their lives. 'KnucklesFangirl' River lies around in her apartment, unsure of what to do. School was coming up tomorrow, and she had hardly done anything over the summer. Sighing out of boredom, the girl got up and decided that she should find something to do to occupy herself until tomorrow. There was a few chores she could do, but instead she shrugged it off for now. Maybe she could call some friends? No, either she didn't remember their numbers or they don't even have a phone. River looked out her window, maybe there was something outside that she would find to do. She opened her front door and walked down the stairs to the lobby, where she saw that there was something in her mailbox. She remembered she hadn't checked it in a while, and opened it. Inside was nothing but a single letter, and it appeared to be personally written. She was tempted to tear open the envelope right there, however she thought that it would be best if she had read it in a less open area. Running back upstairs, she went back inside her apartment and felt a mix of excitement and confusion, just what could be in it? River ripped open the paper envelope and pulled out the message inside. She began to read, but as it continued, her curious expression began to fade into more confusion, and then eventually she was wearing a concerned face. Finally, she was at the last sentence, and she had read the name of the writer. Her hands began to shake, and she dropped the letter on the table. Without even saying anything, she walked at a fast pace to her bedroom, and her heart began racing. The girl sat herself on the mattress and grabbed the pillow tightly, covering her face with it. ''River, This message is to inform you that I am travelling to the mainland, and I should have arrived by the time you receive this. I am here to visit you, and I am aware of where your new home is, so don't even try to avoid me. Do not mention this to any of our other family members, or any possible friends you have made; this is between us and only us. If I discover that you've spoken, then there will be consequences. '' ''Expect to see me soon, Elias '(Red hedghog sonic fan)' Hedge had a great time at school. He enjoyed his friends Hazel and Tesla, and spent his sumer the same way he always did: at war. He was always being drafted by his war veteran father, and he always sent letters too his friends. Hedge can hardly wait to return to school and wonders if anyone has become bullies or if old foes have returned his family was returning to town via helicopter. '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' 'BEFORE SKEWEL' H-hey peeps! Message from 1<3 ;), the host. Bored and you're finished with BOTH CHOOSING CLASSES and FILLING OUT THE DAY BEFORE SCHOOL CHAPTER??? Well guess what, yime to really start the RP! Go ahead and start below, but you can not move onto first period until everyone has made at least ONE EDIT to this chapter. THANK YOU~ Stormy got up to getdressed, when she got a knock on her door. IN her PJs, she tiredly got up to answer the door. As she opened it, the cool morning air swept in and she shivered. "H-hello?" Stormy said tiredly. "Hey Sorra!" Sally said, giving Stormy a big hug. "I just came here to make sure you looked just amazing for the first day of school. Gotta remeber first impressions are important!" Sally said walking into Stormy's home, then to her room with two an overly large purses. Stormy yawned. "What are the bags for?" Stormy said, walking into her room. "Bags?! Oh, Sorra, Sorra,Sorra. These are not'' just bags.'' These are expensive purses daddy got me just yesterday. I'm going to let you have them~!" Sally said. "I packed them with clothes, makeup, lotion, some money..." Sally said excitedly. "Yea, I was just thinking of wearing a T-Shirt and jeans today.." Stormy said worriedly. She hated to dress 'girly'. "ABSOLUTELY NOT SORRA~" Sally said, pulling out a cute uniform."This will be yours, and today after school I'm goging to take you shapping for more!" Oh no! Stormy thought. I'll look awful in that, I want to wear my T-Shirt and jeans...I'm starting to think Sally and I shouln't be freinds...Stormy sighed. But she'd doing all of these nice things for you...no, you can't do that to her. I'll just have to deal with it.... Stormy put on the outfit and lugged her large purse to school with Sally. Meanwhile, Euphoria was walking sadly to school. She couldn't believe Hazel wasn't going to join her this year. Tesla tries to call Hazel. "Ah, Hazel, my love. How are you doing today?" Tesla said. "Hazel? Are you ther?" A female and a male walks to school in a standard uniform and a scarf. While Tesla is at Hazels house a military camo choper flys by afully close too the ground and rufills Teslas head fur. Tesla steps back. "Whoa! Watch the quills!" He exclaimed. Meanwhile, at the bar, everyone is yelling and having a great time. But then a Black hedgehog strolls in, and everyone shuts up. The black hedgehog walked toward the bar, admiring the silence. He was wearing sunglasses. He took off the glasses, smiling at the bartender. "If you don't mind your head getting busted open I would suggest you give me a root beer." The hedgehog said, in a cheerful voice. Whispers started to float around the bar, the only sound was whispers and the football game. An orange hedgehog, who was in the bar, didnt know who he was. "Who are you?" The orange hedgehog said. The hedgehog chuckled. "Well OBVIOUSLY You're new around here, the names Rage. Just Rage." Rage said. People near Rage and the hedgehog got up and sat somewhere else. "And I'm Martin Newell. Tesla's brother. Not sure if you know him." Martin said. "Whoever this Tesla is, I sure hope he is better in dressing than you are, mister, Martin Newell...." Rage said, taking off his sunglasses as he said this. "By just looking into your eyes, something tells me that you want to fight me. Is this true or am I wrong?" Martin said, standing up. "Im not one for starting a fight man-" Rage said, as soon as he finished the sentance, punched Martin in the face, sending him to the bar. The bartender got out and backed up. "Now you're p***ing me off." Martin said. His hands and feet explodes with fire, burning up to 3,000 degrees Celsius. People back away from Martin and Rage, knowing what Rage is gonna do. "Ooh, Flashy!" Rage says as he bursts hotter, at 5,000 Degrees Celsius(9,032 degrees Fahrenheit "So you're a pyrokinetic, too? Guess we have so much in common after all." Martin said. He spins into a fiery tornado, burning and destroying everything in its path. As Martin was heading toward him, Rage started to whistle. When the tornado was right in front of him, he stepped to the side. Martin stops spinning, and regains his balance. Rage runs towars Martin, headbutting him, sending him falling over a table. Martin gets up, sets a chair on fire and throws it at Rage. The chair hits Rage, which Martin threw at such an incredible force, it sent Rage flying through the wall, breaking it. Looks like their taking the fight outside! Rage gets up in anger, and explodes in a white hot fury. He runs right up to Martin and punches him, kicks him in the face, knees him in the face, and backflip kicks him in a lightning fast combo, and he picks him up, and kicks him against the wall. Rage walks up to Martin. "Take this as a warning, Newell. Don't cross me. Mess with the Rage, you get the Fire." Rage says as he puts his sunglasses back on, takes his root beer, and leaves. As he leaves, Martin tries to flip him off with his broken hand. Some people help Martin up, and tell him about Rage. "He pretty much owns this place." "No one messes with him" "He's quite possibly the most dangerous man here" "Each of us get a warning, like you just had. Break that warning, *man moves his thumb across neck, signifying you die*" The list went on. "'The dangerous man here.' Yeah right. I was banned from 8 States." Martin said. "Some one needs to take him down" one man said. "Yeah right,like anyone here has the balls and the skill to take him down" another man said. Koyuki and Justin looks at each other,before sighing. A female cat with shiny orange hair waits at a bus stop. She gets her tablet out and works on one of her songs on FL Studio. Rage walks along the sidewalk, and sees the cat. He stops. "Heeeey beautiful, how ya doin?" Rage askes to the cat. The female cat just looks at Rage, before continuing her work. "...okay." "Makin' music huh? I used to do that." Rage explained. "Whaddaya say I take you out for some drinks or whatever you like, on me." Rage said. "Maybe later." The cat didnt seem interested right now. Koyuki and Justin sits on a bench,looking at words from the glass they are holding.The glass projects the words. '1ST PERIOD' 'SECOND PERIOD' 'THIRD PERID' 'FOURTH PERIOD' 'FIFTH PERIOD ' 'SIXTH PERIOD ' 'AFTER SKEWEL' Category:Free Join Roleplay